Written in the Stars
by LuvsUrStory
Summary: They all had their big dreams: Of being Hokage and Revenge. But not her. She was just the strange girl with a secret past, and a dark one at that. And when her teammates start to dig into that past they will find that she truly doesn't have a dream. They'll discover that her fate is written in the stars. SasuXOC
1. The Introvert

**-A/N-**

***This has been edited some***

**I know, **_**another **_**story...but I feel like there aren't enough enough SasukeXOC stories out there.**

**Good news though, I **_**should **_**be updating both BOTW and REDEMPTION within the next week or so. Feel free to check those out if you haven't yet. The first one is Death Note fic and the second is a LokiXOC. **

**I'll say this now: ****Do no expect frequent and/or scheduled updates. I'm more motivated to write by the number of reviews I receive, like, sometimes I'll literally FORGET about my story. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

*All criticism is welcomed. I want you to tell me what works. I want you to tell me what sucks. I won't know unless you say something. Negative criticism is Productive criticism!*

**-A/N-**

* * *

Yuki entered Iruka's classroom ten minutes early, closely followed by her canine companion. They made their way to the back of the room, Yuki plopping down in her usual seat and the dog lying on the floor beside her. This was routine for the white haired girl and her hound, and had been for the last three years. She fingered the headband hanging from her neck absently, nodding to her Sensei politely. Iruka greeted her with a proud smile, his eyes filled with relief. He hadn't expected her to show for the test and was very grateful she did. Yuki, after all, was the second best in the class. It would be a waste of talent if she didn't become a Shinobi.

She turned her attention from Iruka to the window and the village beyond. Her pale eyes examined the new Shinobi excitedly gathering in the yard and shuffling into class. They landed on the Uchiha as he approached, noting his brooding stare. They examined Nara and Akimichi, then the Huga girl. Everyone she was expecting to graduate...then her eyes widened, shocked as a loud Naruto burst into the room grinning from ear to ear. Slowly a small smile crossed her face.

_So he managed to make it, too. Good for him. _

Yuki's smile vanished immediately as Ino and Sakura pushed their way into the room screaming at each other, both claiming to have been the first. Yuki didn't particularly like either of them. Not that she hated them either, she didn't really hate anyone, but the two had always rubbed her the wrong way. _Especially_ when they gave her crap about having short hair.

Sakura stomped her way over to Naruto, demanding to have the boy's seat. She wanted to sit next to Sasuke. When he refused, she forced him out by throwing him to the ground. Naturally, Naruto had a fit, blaming it all on Sasuke and getting in the Uchiha's face. It didn't end very well either. Yuki rolled her eyes as their faces crashed together and tried to block out the chorus of angry girls that followed. This was going to be a long day.

Eventually Iruka grabbed the attention of the class, congratulating them all on passing. He then began to list off squads of three.

"Ok. And the members of Squad 7 will be made up of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Yuki Suzume." She cocked her head to the side curiously. Naruto had another fit, only to be humiliated by the end again.

"I thought you were only doing teams of three?" It was Shikamaru who spoke up.

"We have an even number of graduates this year, so there will be one four man team. Squad 7," Iruka dismissed, then continued assigning people to their new teams. Yuki tuned out, no longer required to pay attention. It was odd, the combination of their squad. An angry jerk, a misguided fan-girl, a hyperactive dropout, and an anti-social introvert.

_Well, _she wondered, _At least things will be interesting. _

* * *

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...well I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Yuki resisted the urge to smile at the Jonin. She was familiar with Kakashi, and knew he was being a pain on purpose. The man had a good heart. Naruto went next, going on for hours about Ramen only to end his with a speech about becoming Hokage.

_A noble dream..._

Sakura didn't say much, just kept insinuating things about Sasuke. The Uchiha was just as mysterious as their Sensei in his introduction, save for the "killing a certain someone" bit.

_So you've chosen revenge then..._

When he finished speaking, the four of them turned to her expectantly. She shrugged.

"Well, I'm Yuki and this is Tykell, my ninja hound," she ran a hand over his grey fur, earning a small bark, "I like to watch the stars at night, and to sit in the rain. I don't like it when people bother me when I'm thinking and...I don't have any dreams."

"Nothing?" Kakashi questioned. She smiled at him, feeling the sadness creeping up on her.

"Nothing."

"Ok then. We'll have our first training in the morning. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." Kakashi threatened them a little more before poofing away, leaving the four of them to sit in silence. Yuki stood, beckoning Tykell to follow, and began to walk away already thinking over what Kakashi had said.

"What do _you_ think, Tyke? Should I skip breakfast?" He barked in response.

"That's what I thought, too. If I end up puking, then I end up puking." She scratched him behind the ears affectionately.

"You're weird, you know that?" She looked behind her to find Naruto a few paces back, his arms folded behind his head. She just shrugged and turned back to Tykell.

"I think he's onto us, Tyke," she whispered, winking playfully. Tykell barked again.

"Do you live around here, Naruto?" She already knew the answer to this, but asked anyway. They needed to get along if they were going to be working together for the majority of their ninja career.

"Uh...yeah. Just around the corner. Do you?" Naruto seemed flustered at the sudden attention.

"No."

"Then why are you walking this way?" She shrugged again.

"Just to walk, I guess." Naruto stopped when the street branched off, hesitating at the corner.

"Well I'll see you at training tomorrow, Naruto." He grinned up at her.

"Believe it!" And then he ran off towards his house waving behind him happily. When he was out of sight, Yuki let her smile fall. The effort was starting to wear on her. She then picked up her daily routine where she had left off, walking until she reached the cliff that held the Hokage heads. She easily focused her chakra to her feet and began running up the side until she reached the top of the Fourth's head, Tykell close beside her. They sat themselves down next to each other, admiring the view. The sun was setting casting the village and the forest beyond in a marvelous orange glow.

"_Look, Yuki. The sun is setting! You're going to miss it." _

"_Coming, Papa!"_

"_See, look how beautiful it is. The sun is like an artist, Yuki. When it sets, it paints the sky and the earth wonderful colors."_

"_Just like you!"_

"_Yes, just like me. And do you know what comes out after the sun sets?"_

"_The stars! And they sparkle just like Mama."_

"_Yes...they do."_

"_Papa?"_

"_Yes, Yuki?"_

"_Is Mama happy up in the stars?"_

"_Of course she is."_

"_Do you think she's lonely?" _

"_She can't be, because we visit her every night remember? And one day you and I both will be up there with her."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

Yuki rested on her back, her head lying on Tykell, and gazed up at the night sky.

"I did it. I'm a ninja now, just like you always wanted," she whispered, allowing herself to get lost in the stars.

* * *

**-A/N-**

**Angst angst angst.**

**Just so you know, this will be mostly canon until later in the story. **

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**

**-A/N-**


	2. Pass or Fail!

**-A/N-**

**So I went back and edited the first chapter a little. If anyone is interested in being a Beta hit me up. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

*All criticism is welcomed. I want you to tell me what works. I want you to tell me what sucks. I won't know unless you say something. Negative criticism is Productive criticism!*

**-A/N-**

* * *

Yuki watched as Naruto's clones pummeled each other unaware that Kakashi had escaped. She was hidden in the trees nearby with Tykell crouch a few feet away from her. So far none of her teammates had managed to get a bell from the Jonin, but they _had_ provided her with an opportunity to examine the older ninja in combat. This wasn't enough for her to beat him, but it was something. She waited until Sakura could be heard screaming before she broke cover to find a better place to attack from. Tykell stayed behind. She just needed Sasuke to attack the man (the Uchiha would provide the biggest distraction) then she could make her move. Sure enough, Sasuke challenged the Jonin shortly after he failed to stop the man with his shuriken. He attacked Kakashi, forcing him the man to block his attack with both hands.

Yuki sprung from her hiding spot racing towards the pair, a kuni positioned in her hand. She swung at Kakashi who jumped back to avoid it, dropping Sasuke to the ground in the process. A smirk formed at the corner of her mouth. Just as Kakashi's feet touched the ground Tykell jumped from behind him catching one of the three bells in his mouth. Well, almost. Kakashi quickly twisted to avoid the dog, exposing his right side to her. She lunged again throwing her kuni. While her attack missed for the most part, Yuki managed to land a small cut on the Jonin's shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Sasuke forming a series of hand signs.

_Fire Jutsu. _

She lept out of the way, retreating back into the trees to catch her breath. She claimed into one of the taller ones so she could go back to observing the field. Naruto, who had tried to eat the "unprotected" lunches ended up being twit to one of the wooden posts. Sakura had to help dig Sasuke out of the ground after Kalashi had concluded their fight. Things were definitely slowing down. As if read her mind, the timer Kakashi had set shrilled in the distance signaling lunch.

_Wonderful. _

Yuki strolled up and propped herself against the side of one of the posts, sighing quietly. Tykell nudged her face with his nose apologetically.

"It's not your fault, bud," she whispered. Sasuke and Sakura approached with sullen faces. It didn't take long for Kakashi to appear and begin lecturing them on teamwork. Yuki knew the second he told them they weren't being sent back to the academy that something was up. They had failed his test. _Horribly_. There was no way he was going to let them slide.

"That's right. All four of you are being _dropped from the program._" And there it was. Yuki didn't want to believe it. Granted she hadn't tried very hard to get where she was today, but to have all that work thrown into the wind because she couldn't beat a _Jonin_? She couldn't just _fail. _She had promised-

Sasuke suddenly launched himself at Kalashi, his kuni raised. The Jonin easily pinned him to the ground and placed the blade against the boys throat.

"Think about it like this: Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

_What is he doing?_

Sakura looked petrified at the threat; Naruto was losing his nerves. Kakashi sighed and put the kuni away. He proceeded to lecture them on the reason they were put in squads: on the importance of teamwork. Kakashi was no stranger to death. As a Jonin, Yuki didn't doubt that many of his loved ones, many of the people he had trained with when he was their age, had been lost to the Shinobi lifestyle. It was a sobering thought.

"Ok. I'll give you one more chance. After lunch, I'll let you try to take the bells again. Oh, and if anyone tries to feed Naruto you will all automatically fail." It was quiet after Kakashi left them, save for the occasional growl coming from Naruto's stomach. What a trooper. Yuki picked open her uneaten lunch and popped the lid open, grateful she _had_ decided to eat that morning.

"Here," Sasuke held up his lunch. He beat her to it," If we're going to get those bells then we need to work together. We can't do that if Naruto is too hungry to move." He did have a point. Sakura swiftly offered up her own with claims of being on a diet.

"No. He can eat mine. I'm not hungry," Yuki pulled apart her chopsticks and scooped up some rice.

"A-are you sure?" Naruto questioned despite the hungry way he was eyeing her food.

"Yeah. I ate earlier," Yuki shrugged. Sakura gapped at her and she could have sworn Sasuke's eye twitched. She fed Naruto as quickly as she could, not trusting Kakashi to stay away for much longer. Unfortunately, her suspicions were confirmed once the sky began to darken, Kakashi appearing out of nowhere.

"You! You broke the rules!" Kakashi roared. Yuki would be lying if she said the man wasn't absolutely terrifying in that moment. She was scared. Sakura immediately jumped on the defensive trying to explain, quickly backed by Naruto and Sasuke.

"The four of us are one, that's the whole point of this right?" Yuki added.

"Oh? Is that so? The four of you are one?" They all agreed loudly. Suddenly the dark clouds faded away and Kakashis glare turned light.

"You pass."

"W-what?" Naruto was the first to speak up.

"You. Pass."

"But we broke the rules," she muttered, folding her arms.

"Yes. In this world those who break the rules are considered to be scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." It might have been the light hearted way he said it, or maybe the way his eye glimmered with a proud sadness, but the words awoke something deep inside Yuki. A hope she had never felt in the academy. A determination none of her training inspires. A desire to become a strong, respected Leaf ninja. Just like her father had wanted. And the feeling stayed with her as the team gathered us their things to go celebrate. She scratched behind Tykell's ear playfully and began following the others.

"Hey! You forgot to untie me!" Yuli chuckled and cut the rope holding the blonde.

"I don't think they forgot about you, Naruto." He glowered up at her from his place on the ground. She shook her head and resumed her pace after the group. Kakashi had said something about eating their first meal together as a team. While she wanted nothing more than to take her spot on the Fourth's Head to watch the sun that was now setting, Yuki decided it was better t break the routine. Besides, she was supposed to go to the wall tonight anyway.

They settled on ramen at Naruto's favorite stand. It was more to appease the blond's insistent begging than anything else, but Yuki didn't mind. She just took her place on one of the stools and ate her food in silence, enjoying the conversation.

"You did good today," Kakashi spoke to her softly. He was sat next to her on the end of their group.

"Yeah?" He nodded, his eye never leaving the book in his hands. Naruto and Sakura were arguing loudly at the other end of the row, unaware of the conversation. The same could not be said for Sasuke. His eyes had flickered towards them at the sound of Kakashi's voice for a split second.

"I'm impressed. Iruke told me you hardly went to class." Yuki shrugged.

"Well," he spoke louder, drawing the team's attention, "I'm calling it a night. Tomorrow we have our first mission as Team 7." He waved then poofed away. Figures, he left them with the bill.

"Here," Yuki sighed and dug some money out of her pocket, "This should cover my share." SHe handed it to the kind man and smiled, shoving her hands back into her pockets. Better leave before they discovered the cost of the rest: Naruto was a bottomless pit. It would seem that she wasn't the only one with that idea either. Sasuke followed closely behind her, a look of indifference on his face.

"Hey." It surprised her that he was the one to start the inevitable conversation. She didn't think he was _that_ curious.

"Yes?"

"What was Kakashi talking to you about." It wasn't a question, but more of a demand.

"Just about the weather, you know, casual stuff." Sasuke frowned.

"Do you two know each other?"

_Yes._

"Not really...I've seen him around. Why?" Sasuke shrugged.

Doesn't matter."

_Then why ask?_

"You did good today. I almost got a bell because of you." She smiled at the twitch of his eye.

"Hn. I would've got one if you hadn't rushed in like that." She raised her eyebrow skeptically, but didn't challenge him. They walked in silence for several minutes. Yuli wasn't going home, she was headed for the wall. One of the night guards sometimes let her sit with him on the top so she could look out at the outside world. And he wa nice to talk to. After a while, she realized Sasuke was still following her instead of returning to his own house.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I want to see where you sneak off to every night." She blinked.

_Has he been watching me?_

"That's creepy, Sasuke." Realizing what he said Sasuke started. His shocked face converted into a glare rapidly to cover his embarrassment.

"We're neighbors. I would be blind if I didn't notice. A ninja needs to be perceptive of the things going on in their surroundings." Yuki resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Calm down. I was only joking. I notice when you sneak out, too." He frowned again. It was strange talking to him after three years of living just one house away and attending the same school. Yuki hadn't tried to make any friends when she came to the village and he had been to exception. Besides, the Uchiha wasn't known to be the friendly type. Save for Kyosuke, the wall guard, she didn't have any real friends at all. They fell silent again, and remained that way for the rest of the trip. Out of courtesy for her tag-along, Yuki didn't run up the side of the wall like she usually did and instead used the civilian access. Under normal circumstances it was off limits to non-personnel, but Yuki was special. She nodded to a few of the other guards and made her way to Kyosuke's position.

"You're late, He said in greeting, "And you brought a friend." His purple hair ruffled softly in the wind, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. Kyosuke was only two years older than she was, but had graduated when he was very young. Even so, Yuki felt it was far easier to get along with him that most of the adults in the village. He was so kind hearted.

"Lay off, Kyo. We had a 'team diner'. This one and I ditched before the others realized how much the bill was. " Kyosuke laughed.

"And this is?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke answered for himself.

"That's right. I heard you just made genin. Congratulations. I'm Kyosuke Tara." Sasuke offered him a nod in response. Yuki plopped herself down beside her friend, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the wall.

"Well," she addressed Sasuke, "this is one of the things I do at night." The Uchiha sighed and turned away from her. He left without saying goodbye, leaving Yuki, Tykell, and Kyosuke to sit in a brief silence.

"Isn't he just a bundle of joy." She nudged him playfully.

"It's worse when we're training." She fell silent again, admiring the stars.

"You didn't come yesterday."

"I was busy," She lied. Truly, she just didn't want to be around anyone at the time.

"That's right. You're a Shinobi now, so I guess I won't be seeing you as much." They paused again, listening to the sounds of the night. Yuki looked out at the trees in longing. She hated being trapped behind the village walls. She hated being trapped inside a cage.

"Hey," She looked back at Kyosuke," Stop thinking about it. you're a ninja now. They're bound to let you out sometime. Don't worry so much." He offered her a smile.

"You're so optimistic, Kyo." He laughed.

"I have to be. This is a cruel world full of angry people. It's all I _can_ do." She finally allowed herself to smile back and leaned her head on his shoulder. Kakashi's words rang through her mind once more and she felt calm once again. Things were going to be fine...at least for a little while.

* * *

**-A/N-**

**Sorry for the late update. Trying to graduate and deal with bs hours at work...also the flue, but whatever. **

**I am currently working on the next Chapters for Redemption and BOTW, but don't get your hopes up too high. Trying to come up with a better outline for both. Once that is done I'll be pumping out chapters faster hopefully. **

**Like always, reviews keep me writing. So R&R if you don't want me to forget about this on accident because that actually happens sometimes... **

**-A/N-**


End file.
